A New Face
by niekyra
Summary: A witch, Niekyra was the only witch in her dimension. After learning this secret when she ewas only 5, she learned she could do anything mentioned in her favorite book series. But it wasn't real. She sets out to travel dimensions, wishing to be with others like her. When she gets there, and not on the desired date, she learns that everything she had read was not set in stone.
1. Preface

Paste your document here.

Prologue

I avoided looking into his green eyes. There was just so much I wanted to tell him...but it would put his life at risk. It already was. I was interfering just by being here. I was rewriting the story. I shuddered in my robes as I considered what might happen if he ever found out...

"I. Can't. Tell. You. I'm so sorry Harry. I really want to tell you, but your life depends on it." I said, on the verge of tears at having to keep everything from him.

"All the more reason I should know!" He wasn't angry, more just desperate at this point.

"I-can't-Harry, I got to go. I need to study." I said. We both knew this was a lie. I was more than given my perfect grades.

"Okay...just...Nikki...it doesn't have anything to do with my parents does it?" he asked, dropping his arms from where they had, seconds before, pinned me to the stone wall. No wonder he was so paranoid. I felt sympathy for him. Everything, especially from extra powerful mysterious strangers could be your best friend or your worst enemy, and you would never know it.

"No...it doesn't have anything to do with them...I can promise you that much." I said. That was the truth. I wasn't cchanging what had happened to his parents by being here. I wasn't cchanging anything about the past. I was only changing the future. Every single aspect of it.

I scurried down the corridor. Harry left looking defeated behind me. I soon regretted rushing getting out of there, because I had went the opposite way of where my dormatory was located. But I guess I could make another stop.

Harry, being the curious boy he was, picked up on me going the opposite way too. I could basically sense him following me underneath his invisibility cloak, which he had under his cloak moments before. I, could get away with being out of the common room at night. He, could not.

I sighed. "I really wanted to tell him." I said just above a wisper. I was saying it to myself and to the invisible Harry. I could hear his breath catch. He wanted me to say more...I couldn't. I would talk to myself later. Go through the discussion with him in my head.

I picked up my pace. I didn't quite know where I was going, but I wanted to lose Harry before going to my commons. Last thing we needed was a too curious Harry Potter knowing how to get into a different Houses common room.

I rounded a corridor then stopped. I heard movement about a yard away down the corridor. I took a deep breath and drew my wand, ready for something crazy to jump out ay me. The source of the noise came closer, then they lit their wand and held it ot my face. I winced back at the sudden light. It was Sanape.

His expression changed from his usual scowl to a calm and almost friendly look immediatly."Oh. Mrs. Rookridge. Need any help finding anything?" he said in a tone that he rarely ever used.

"No. Professor. I'm on a stroll, to organize my thoughts." I replied, smiling with my teachers pet expression.

He didn't even go through it twice in his head. "Carry on then." He said, brushing past me.

I sighed and continued my wandering. I found it slightly creepy walking around the castle at night, every sound you heard, you never knew if it was something threatening or not. I kept my wand out, and hurried back down the corridor.

..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sweating when I awoke. The sun shown through the tent in a all too welcoming way. Darlene was already up and preparing a couple of baggies of food. I groaned and pulled myself up.

"Dar, you really don't have to take care of me." I grumbled.

"Really, It's the least I can do. I have to stop the travel. You need to finish alone." She said, not even glancing at me.

My jaw dropped. "I'm only eleven! I can't travel, HIKE, that far without an adult! What if something attacks me?" I basically hollered.

She stopped wrapping a small sandwhich and looked me in the eyes. "I've seen what you can do. Already. Six years? And your more talented than most, if not all, the characters in the books!" She wasn't mad, just aggrivated.

I sighed. She was right. I was very powerful. "But what if it don't exist?" I asked. It was the greatest threat to the plan, if this was all for nothing, and I was the only one...anywhere...

"I know it's far fetched, I know it's only a book series...but I have a good feeling about this." She said, walking over to me and hugging me.

She had been my best friend for as long as i could remember, despite the age difference. She was the only person I had ever told about my magic...she was the only person that had ever really been in my life. She was my penpal when I had lived in foster care. Then, two years ago, when she turned 18, she had adopted me. She was my sister, my mother, my friend, and my helping hand. And now this was goodbye. Forever. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thank you." I wispered.

"No problem, Teeny." She said, I could tell she was trying not to cry. It was hard not to giggle at my nickname.

Then she let go and threw the last of the food into my bag. "Now go. Or you won't make midday." She said, handing me the bag.

I slept in my clothes now, no reason to take my clothes all off if I would freeze in my pajamas. I slipped on my boots and grabbed the bag. Then i hugged Darlene and she kissed my head.

Then, I left.

It was basically downhill from where we were, I could see the lake. The lake that had taken FOREVER to locate. The hills were cool from the altitude.

When I got to the edge of the lake, I really said goodbye. To this entire world. I looked around and smiled. It was where I was use to, but I could tell it wasn't where I belonged.

I pulled a rope out of my bag and, with the help of a simple control spell, I flung it to the top of the hill popping out of the middle of the lake. I had summoned it to stay in the same exact spot, just jumping dimensions. It wasn't easy, I had to picture EXACTLY where I wanted it to go, the basically summon that demension closer, close enough to jump. I could feel it strain, they weren't suppose to move. I also felt what little energy I had spill from me. I gasped and let my feet jerk.

Then I was flying towards the middle of the lake, but the world was spinning, colors swirling...I could feel the sudden change in atmosphere, even though my vision wouldn't focus. When the world slowed down, I was on my stomache. On a cold stone floor.

I smiled and began to pull myself up, then stopped...nothing had jumped with me...NOTHING. I was butt naked. I quickly scanned my mind for a spell to make clothing appear when two figures appeared ahead.

Two people I was NOT expecting to see. Dumbledor and Snape.

My mind raced. I had thought the dimensions were aligned in time...no...these two were still alive. I spoke before they noticed me, "What year is it?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their heads snapped up to look at me and I felt my cheeks get red. I had completly forgotten my lack of clothing...

"Professor, would you please gather the rest of the heads of houses, and meet me in the Great Hall in about twenty minutes, please?" Dumbledor said calmly.

Snape looked from me to Dumbledor, then me again, then turned and left.

Dumbledor waved his long wand and muttered a simple spell that sent a door down the hall flinging open and a cloak soaring down to us. I landed atop my back, and i quickly snuggled into it and got up, covering myself with it.

"Now, if you would, Ms. Rookridge, follow me." He said simply. I stood, shocked beyond words that he knew my last name, then angry that he didn't answer my question, then confused as to why he hadn't asked me questions.

He turned, and began to walk down the corridor. I followed him. The castle...it was beyond words...the movie didn't even portray the simplest feel...it felt ancient, but magical...it was gorgeous, and ominous at the same time...

We walked onward. Up a couple flights of stairs, and down a few more corridors, when, finally, we came to a ladder that led up into the ceiling.

"Professor Trelawney, would you please come down and meet Niekyra. It has been rumored that you have been expecting her arrival for some time now." Dumbledor said, looking sideways at the portraits on the walls. A couple of the pictures smiled at me sweetly, others stared, wide-eyed, as if I was some kind of freak. The pictures were so strange...it wasn't like a movie screen, you could see the canvas, but the paints seemed to swirl upon it, and the inhabitants seemed to ripple as they moved across the rugged canvas.

After a couple of seconds, the trap door at the top of the ladder flung open and a thin woman with long robes and beaded necklaces stepped down. She looked at me curiously, the shuddered. "Are...are you really...from a different dimension?" She asked, stuttering in amazement.

"Um...yes. Yes, I am." I said awkwardly.

"Then everything else I have told the portraits to tell you, Dumbledor, was true." She said. Then, nodding slightly to me, she crawled back up into her room.

"I apologize for her abruptness, Niekyra. She is very weary of the abnormal." Dumbledor said, turning around and going back the way we had come.

"Professor...what year is it?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"What do you mean? The year? What is your concern with the year? I would think, I deserve a couple answers myself, Niekyra." He said kindly.

"Um, you can call me Nikki, and I mean...urg...what year is Harry in?" I rushed the last part, knowing, as soon as it was out of my mouth, that it was kinda rude.

"Hmmm...I would imagine he should be arriving in a few hours with the other first years." Dumbledor said absentmindedly, as if I wasn't facing serious confusion right now.

"WHAT!? But he's...then how..." I began. He cut me off.

"Nikki. I have read through your mind already. You have immense powers. But what you did, jumping universes like that, should not have been possible. You did it at exactly the perfect time. The turn of a new millions of years. The pure luck that you didn't miss your opportunity was amazingly lucky. But, I also came across why you wanted, and how you knew, this universe was here...that it was possible...a book...a book series. If my guess is correct, you are very familiar with this time. When Harry is to begin school." We continued walking as he spoke. he seemed deep in thought. "So, that is where you were sent. But, what you havn't put into consideration now...you're changing it...you must stay away from Harry. I know you are a friendly person who just wished to go to school here, but, no matter what occurs...try not to tell him...he survived certain situations through luck and fear...if you take away the mystery of it...then you're messing with time...if you must tell people, then please know everything you have read is being changed. Everything. But try and save as many people as possible. I am ot meaning me. I am meaning, good people died of the turn out of what it is you know. Save them. And if Harry does find anything out, explain this to him. That is not how it will end." We were stopped, stnading outside the Great Hall now. "Now as for other arrangements, you will be sorted like everyone else. And just like everyone else, you will be granted points, and deducted points. But, unlike other students, in order for you to keep track of the changes in the story, you are allowed out past curfew, unless I personally say otherwise, and you are granted access to the restricted section in the library. Because, unlike even many of the seventh years, you can comprehend them. For now, Professor McGonagall will take you to get some clothes and a wand after I open the floo network to the school."

Then he waved his wand and the doors to my future opened.

_I'm sorry I haven't written a direct writers note until now XD this is my first ever story, so I'm still learning the ropes here. I also apologize that this is not a very good story idea, but we all have to start somewhere. I have plans for almost everything basically with this story...except time waisters...like, what would be a good hobby or something for Nikki? (I know she has the same name as my profile, but it is not my real name, it's just my favorite name ever, so I love using it.) If you have any advice, I would be totally grateful for it. But i DO NOT want a bunch of haters reviews. I KNOW its not very good, but it's something to do on my spare time and I enjoy writing. So you telling me it sucks and to not ever try writing again won't do anything._

_I am aware that i rated it M. For now, there has, and will not be much of that content for a long while. She's only eleven! But I intend on going through all 7 years, so the content does mature. I'm not exactly sure how much, but I rated it highest just in case. Worse case here, I should have rated it one down. But again, just being careful._

_Thank you to my 1 follower! my first ever! Madmick74! Lol._

_Anyways, yes, reveiw if you can, I look forward to your advice and will update the next chapter as soon as i get done typing it!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked, nervous that everyone was going to reject me...they were going to send me home...or just claim me a muggle...my heart skipped a beat at the thought of having to leave before I had even had the time to memorize this all for myself. I focused on putting one foot in front of the other, balancing my breathing. I walked, curiously, with my head held high as I entered the Great Hall. I couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder at the beautiful blued ceiling. The clouds were swirling perfectly, like giant cotton balls on a flat blue ocean. the effect was strange with the candle hanging everywhere, suspended in mid-air. There where four long tables in the hall...one of which I would be seated at in just a few short hours.

I walked in front of Dumbledor to where four teachers stood at the head of the room. The heads of houses looked at me curiously, Snape, I could tell, quickly read through my head once more, probably confirming what he had seen the first time he read through it. McGonagall looked at me wearily, her eyes squinted behind her square glasses, possibly wondering what exactly I was doing here. Flitwick seemed suspicious, bobbing nervously around on his tiny feet. Sprout smiled kindly, narrowing her eyes slightly as I walked up in front of them.

Dumbledor put a reassuring hand on my shoulder when I stopped in front of the professors. "This," he began, addressing the others in the room. "is Niekyra Ridgewood. She has no family, and will be attending school here this year. She only found out that she would be attending but a short hour ago. So I will need you, McGonagall, to go with her to London. Find some clothing for her, with the muggle money I had given you for these exact strange circumstances. And then you will escort her to Diagon Alley, where you will get her he wizarding supplies. Once you return, Niekyra is to go to Hagrid's cabin, and walk with him to the Hogsmead station. I would advise you do not ask questions. I will explain when given the time." then, with that, Dumbledor turned and seemingly floated out of the room.

McGonagall seemed to hesitate, then she took a step forward and said, through her tightly pursed lips, "Niekyra? Would you follow me to the schools gates."

I nodded, not speaking, and, with all eyes in the room on me, turned around and followed her from the room into the hall.

She turned and looked at me suspiciously. "Have your parents attended Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Erm... no...they did not." I said awkwardly.

"Okay...that would be why I do not recognize your name." she said simply, then entered the grounds.

We walked briskly, she seemed to not want to stop for a second to enjoy the fresh air. It took only a couple minutes, in which I became extremely winded because of the increasingly fast pace.

The exact second we crossed the gate, McGonagall turned and grabbed my arm. Then, all at once, the world seemed to squeeze around me, suffocating me. I gasped, my eyes wanted to bulge out of my skull. My breath was having issues catching anything. I wanted it too end. It seemed too uncomfortable to last. Then it stopped and my feet where on hard concrete instead of the soft dusty dirt it had been a moment ago...I HAD JUST APPIRATED FOR THE FIRST TIME. I smiled a huge ridiculous smile to myself.

McGonagall was already entering the Leaky Cauldron by the time the world stopped spinning. I ran to catch up. She entered, and looked extremely out of place standing in the middle of the slightly emptied pub, in her long green robes and very sophisticated expression. The bartender who's name I couldn't remember from the books) smiled up at us as we passed.

McGonagall hurried past into the alley way and tapped the bricks with her wand, as if impatient. The bricks seemed to almost roll back. We walked into the mostly deserted street, nobody was there due to the students having left several hours ago, and their families not needing much after just recently being at Diagon Alley. McGonagall turned to me, handed me a bag that made a jingly sound as it fell into my palm, then she said "I'm going to find clothes for you. you know where to go, and who to talk to. Here's your book list." she said, handing me a thick piece of parchment. Then she turned and left me, in nothing but a too big of robe and no shoes. I shivered slightly at a cool breeze. I hesitated before continuing down the street. I hesitated before entering Ollivanders. I didn't know what was going to happen when I spoke to him...I already knew a lot of magic, and I had never even used a wand.

I walked in after a deep breath, worrying before hand. The small shop appeared to be empty. It was very filled with shelves and boxes, cramping me to feel twice as small. After a second of staring up at the seemingly monstrous shelves, Ollivander bustled around the corner, putting away what looked like brand new wands. I cleared my throat and he jumped.

He at first looked surprised, then confused, and he said. "You are very late...for a student. What is it you are looking for today?"

"I...um...a wand." I said hesitantly.

He pulled out a tape measurer and without much thought, began to measure my forearm. "Well...you do look of appropriate age...I guess if you pay the galleons..." He said, setting his boxes down in front of me. "Why don't you try these knew ones. Made them just this week."

I opened the top box and pulled it out. It was a very dull color of brown, but very smooth.

"That one is evergreen...eight and a quarter inches...flexible and unicorn hair core." he said, acting almost indifferent.

I gave it a flick, thinking a simply indoor rain spell, and it began to slowly drizzle.

"Do you already know magic!? They are only suppose to spark!" I had definitely got his attention now.

"Yes. This one feels funny though...like it isn't listening on cue.." I said sadly, setting it on the desk.

"Well it is definitely amazing you know any magic. How about this one...I made it only hours ago. Difficult wand, I can tell you. Snakewood and fair wing core, little to no flexibility. 13 and a half inches." he said, handing me the wand.

It was obvious why it was snakewood...the wood had spots that appeared to be straight off of a snakes skin. It was a beautiful almost bloodwood color, with the darkened outline of the spots. I flicked it at a wilting flower. The flower immediately blossomed.

"I like this one." I said simply, pulling a couple galleons out of my small bag. He took them without a word.

I entered back out of the street and to the book shop.

_**I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I have school and stuff. I tried to add a little more detail to this one...the last few chapters I have just been trying to get the new plot across. Now I can slow it down a little. No one has left any comments or anything...so maybe it DOES make sense and is actually okay? idk. I would appreciate any help! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Okay, so again, I'm new at this, and so I haven't put a disclaimer. So yeah, I don't own any of the character (other than Niekyra) or the places. As a quick note, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. My old laptop broke and I wasn't able to find the time to go and renew my library card. So yeah, it's been like 5 months, and I'm beyond sorry. Anyways, the good news is that I've had a ton of time to plan out a lot of what I am going to write. So enjoy :)

I got all of my books, knowing I already new some of the spells, expectations, ect. McGonagall helped me apparate back to just beyond the gates and handede me a rather large shopping bag, obviously my clothes and shoes. (I had bought my school robes.) I walked through the gates, and followed her far up the grounds. It was getting dark now, the sun setting on the horizon. With the sun disappearing, it allowed a cold breeze to ruffle my hair.  
"Go to Hagrid's. Just say your a first year who missed the train and you had an older wizaard apparate you here. Which, mind you, is exactly what happened. He'll take you down to pick up the other students, and then you're on your own. You're just a first year that's going to go and get placed. I'll see you later this week for your first transfiguration class." McGonagall said, rather friendly for her. Obviously she had a soft spot for shopping for clothes and it had set her in a good mood.  
I murmered a thanks and began wondering over to the small cabin near the trees. I stopped a ways away and ducked into the cover of the forest. I dropped my cloak and grabbed my uniform from one of my own bags. (McGonagall had taken my new clothes to put it in the students luggage place) I felt so at home in this new uniform. It felt right. Everything fit perfectly and it made me feel like I might finally have found a family. A pplace to call home.  
I didn't worry about a centear seeing me, I figured they wouldn't come this close to the grounds without Hagrid needing them. I continued to Hagrids.  
When I got there, I knocked hesitantly on the door, hearing Fang bark loudly from the inside. "Get back!" Hagrid yelled at Fang.  
The door opened and Hagrid look right ahead, looking right over me. He really was huge. There was no doubt that he was half giant. One of his feet was easily as long as my legs.  
I cleaered my throat and spoke, "Um...Hagrid?"  
He looked down, a rather surprised look on his face (probably from seeing a student here right now) "Erm...a student? Um, waddy'er want?" He said in a pleasantly surprised voice.  
"Well, I missed the train, and so McGonagall went and apparated back here with me. I was told to come to you to go with you to get the other first years, so I'll be with the other students my age without many questions."  
My altered version of McGonagalls story seemed to work though, because he simply shrugged and said, "Good. I was 'bout ter leave anyways. Might as well be a bit early."  
I stepped out of his way and let him pass, he slammed his cabin door behind him.  
I had to run to keep up with him. He walked, in one pace, at least four feet.  
We got to the station right as the train pulled up.  
I stepped away from Hagrid and faced him, getting ready to blend in with the other first years. The doors soon opened and students spilled out. I had no problem recognizingi many of them. Cho, the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood...and then Harry.  
He was a bit taller than me, but his eyes...in the movies, back where this was a movie, he had sky blue eyes. And in the books, it definately put emphasis on the fact they were green, like his mothers...but his were a beautiful startling emerald, shining with wonder as he looked around him. His newly fixed glasses slid down his nose.  
Soon he turned and saw Hagrid, giving him a goofy grin. Hagrid was yelling, "Firs' years! C'mon, follow me!" They soon found Hagrid and followed him in wonder, I fell to the back of the group, recognizing Neville.  
I smiled a friendly smile at him and he blushed and looked away. I giggled under my breath and carefully stepped int o a boat. The Patil twins climbed in after me and were wispering something to each other, taking turns giggling.  
"FORWARD!" Hagrid hollered, everyone was still gaping at the castle, their first sight hadn't done them justice. It was beautiful in the darkness. Every window was alight and welcoming, yet it stood proud and tall. I tried to stay cool and not gape by looking down into the lake where I knew the merpeople lived, where I knew the giant squid lived...where I new Harry would be part of the second task of the triwizard tournament in...  
We soon went under ground and clambered out of the boats. I half fell backwards, the bottom of my robe dipping into the water. I saved myself, but not before everyone smirked and some laughed. I flushed and put my head down as we finished our journey.  
McGonagall opened the large doors and welcomed us inside, firmer than she had been with me not even an hour ago.  
We walked in and everyone continued to gasp in further amazement. I kept my head down. I had the next seven years to do all the sight seeing I could every want.  
McGonagall said some things then disappeared into the great hall. All was silent for several seconds, then someone snickered in the front of the group.  
"Famous Harry Potter? Weasley? And a mudblood? Better choose the better wizarding families, Potter." Draco.  
I elbowed my way to the front of the group and stood in front of him. "Now, is that how you are going to treat others? You'll disgrace your entire family by insulting Harry's friends. You're here to learn how to bring intelligence and magical power to your name. Not shame." I said, standing up straight. (I was a near head shorter than him)  
"I didn't ask for your opinion?!" he sneered.  
I narrowed my eyes and spat, "Well, if you don't agree, you might as well leave this grand school now. become a near squib."  
He looked taken aback.  
"Yeah, you need to buck up and learn while your here, you have the rest of your life to insult people." I said, turning away.  
He got a quizzical look on his face, his gaze wondering in thought.  
He never got the chance to answer though, Because then McGonagall invited us inside.  
I took the front, earning a smirk from Dumbledore.  
I gazed up at the ceiling as the sorting hat said the words I'd had memorized for years.  
I barely noticed the sorting had begun (I was slightly worried about my placement) until Hermiones name was called.  
She got up, quite nervously, and sat down. The hat falling down her head, and her hair poofing out at the bottom. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
I smiled. Alls well. The sorting continued as I thought 'the worst that could have happened was she got placed in ravenclaw...'  
I shifted my weight as Draco strutted up.  
The hat touched his head.  
And it was silent for a moment.  
Then the whole story changed.

Okay, so there's your long awaited chapter. I hoped you enjoyed! but as a last thought, much farther into the fanfic here, I've decided I'm going to give Niekyra a boyfriend ;) so good thing I rated it high, huh? Anyways, I would love some advice and maybe some ideas. I already have this big plan for Draco, so I don't need much help there. But yeah, I love advice. Thank you! And I will try to write again next week. (if my laptop don't commit suicide again -.-)


	6. Chapter 5

Hey again! Updating my next chapter! And I'm really sorry the last one didn't indent, im using notepad, since my i will need to rebuy microsoft. I hope you all like this very special twist, It'll come to play a HUGE part later in this little fanfic. And, for this chapter, it is VERY Draco oriented. Hope you like :)  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted after a long pause. My heart stopped. No. No, this could not be happening. I already messed it up...my breathe had stopped and my head started to feel light, but that was nothing to the way Draco was reacting.  
He stayed where he was, mouth hanging open, a shocked look on his face. The hat had gone silent and so did Draco. He didn't move an inch, for all everyone else knew, he could have been petrified. I looked worridly to the staff. Dumbledore looked at me, obviously wondering why I had tried to seek his eye contact. Then I felt him probe at my mind and his eyes widened, he looked bewildered, then vaguely interested. His reaction took a total of a second before I looked at Snape.  
By Snapes expression, he definately knew something was wrong, he was looking from me to Draco. I gave him a look that i hoped said, "I don't know what I did!"  
Theese small interactions with two of my professors lasted barely long enough for the school to see. I looked back, still shocked, to Draco. His expression had turned to fear, and the applause from the audience began to die down, noticing he hadn't gotten up. McGonagall came up and tugged the hat off of his head and gave him a light shove off of the chair. He stumbled down, barely catching himself, as people around the entrance hall gave him funny looks.  
"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called without a second look at Draco.  
Harry stepped nervously to the stand. Everyone seemed to become very still and very quiet. I tuned my ears into his sorting, making sure he got sorted into the right house. When the hat, after an eternities wait, screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" I released a very long held sigh, dropping my shoulders. Hope wasn't entirely lost.  
I didn't even register when my name was called and I walked, robotlike to the chair. McGonagall gave me a rare, kind smile, then my eyes were covered.  
"Well, well. Niekyra," the hat wispered into my ear. "So filled with knowledge...but a small thirst for power...but very brave. And very loyal. You could make a great headmaster, or even minister someday..."  
I knew one place I wouldn't want to go. Gryffindor.  
"Not Gryffindor? Potter just came up here with the same thoughts about Slytherin...aaahhhh, bu tyou've got a good reason...a complicated but good...well then, this should be pretty easy..."  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. I felt my entire body lose tension as I bounced off of the chair and jogged over to the cheering Ravenclaw table, my silky black hair waving around me. I sat down nexxt to Draco, and across from the Ravenclaw Patil twin. I smiled at all of them, recognizing Cho a couple people down. She was already shooting giggly glances to where Harry sat. I didn't care. I knew they wouldn't work out, and I felt a breif satisfaction in knowing that much.

I was glad to go to our common room. The walk was agonizing with a full stomache. When we finally neared our common room enterance, the picture asked a simple question, "What is the only spell used to repell a dementor?"  
I could barely keep from spitting outm "A PATRONUS!"  
Everyone turned to look at me but the painting smiled and swung open. I was already impressing people. Nice.

I slept soundly that night, in my brand new soft pajamas. I awoke the next morning with athe sunlight shining in my eyes. I grimaced and rolled over, the other girls were still fast asleep, so obviously classes hadn't started. And then it dawned on me. I'm still here! I was, in the flesh! It hadn't been a dream! I was here, in the Ravenclaw tower, waiting for my Hogwarts classes.  
I laughed out loud as I hauled myself up. Ohmygod. I was here. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got dressed quietly and tiptoed down the stairs. They were stone, and didn't creak like the ones I was use to using back in the orphanage. I walked to the notice board and glanced at our schedule. Double potions with Hufflepuff, and charms with Gryffindor. Not bad. I'd be able to evaluate Harry and everyone elses first day.  
I was so engulfed in looking at all of the other posts that I barely noticed a light sniffling from the other side of the common room. I turned quietly on my heel, and walked cautiously to where I had heard the sound. It came from behind the farthest couch. I crouched down near the edge of the couch and looked around. Draco sat there, eyes red and puffy and tears streaking down his face. He didn't notice me immediatly, but when he did he gasped and turned away, "Leave me alone, Ridgewood." He sneared.  
"Draco, what's wrong?" I said, ignoring his comment and sitting next to him.  
"I said, leave me alone." He said, even ruder this time.  
"Well, if you don't tell me, I'll just hex you until you tell me." I said simply, pulling out my wand and flicking it to a pile of books. The books soared up and formed into small eagles.  
His mouth fell agape. "Mom use to make those out of my childrens books. Ones just like them. They would fly around my ceiling until I fell asleep, then, when I woke up, they'd be books again..." He said, not even noticeing that he was talking. When he did, his eyes got wide and he got a sarcastic look and tone, "When I was much younger, of course."  
"Of course." I said, smiling. It was a complete coincidence. I had wanted them to turn to swans, but I didn't have a clear picture in my head, so they didn't turn out right, but I didn't tell him that.  
"They're good. Go practice with someone who cares." He said, flipping his hair out of his face.  
"Draco. I'm not going to tell a sole I saw you crying. But if you don't tell me, I'll tell Severus, Your godfather, that you are experiencing signs of depression." I said, pulling a hot card.  
He looked away, then handed me a folded envelope. :I looked at him, making sure he was serious, and that it wouldn't explode in his face. When he didn't even look at me I decided it was safe and opened it. It wasn't even a howler. But the message was clear. His father had written it in an obvious angry haste. I read the short message,  
Dear Draco,  
WAT ARE YOU!? A DISRESPECTFUL, UNGRATEFUL SQUIB!? RAVENCLAW!? NO SON OF MINE SHALL EVER LIVE IN MY HOUSE, OR SHARE MY LAST NAME WITH THE DIGRACE OF BEING SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW! I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T GET IT FIXED, I'LL DISOWN YOU IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!  
Your not so happy father,  
Lucius "Oh my god, Draco, I'm so sorry." I said, handing the letter back.  
"I already went to Dumbledore. He said there was nothing he could do." He said, hopelessly.  
"Well...we can go to Severus and ask him what he thinks." I said after only a seconds pause.  
"He'll probably be as bad as my father." Draco said, tearing the letter in half, tears threatening to spill from his eyes agin. His eyes were stunning. I had never seen grey eyes, let alone his shade. His were the color of molten steel, and the tears smade them even more metalicized. His thin facee had hand print from where he had layed his head upon his hands.  
"I'll go and talk to him. I'm sure I can work something out." I said reassuringly.  
"Okay...I'll...I'll go with you." He said, getting up. He was probably leaving so noo one else would question him. The common room was now filled with sunlight of its own and everything was a blinding shade of blue. I finally exited the portrait and began my decend down the stairs.

Okay, so I'mm sorry this was so short, I intended to make it until after the scene with Snape, but I ran out of time. I'm sorry for any spelling/gramatical mistakes. Again, I'm using notpad and this keyboard is way sensitive. But thank you and please leave reviews!? I only have two followers but I don't know what I'm doing wrong because no one will give me any constructive criticism. Or I could be already amazing. Just kdding, I suck at fanfics. Oh well. Follow and review! Thank you! 


End file.
